


nothing but trouble together

by aliciaxadrienne



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Board Games, Cutesy, First Kiss, Fluff, I CAN WRITE CUTE STUFF, M/M, cheesy but adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciaxadrienne/pseuds/aliciaxadrienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunken game of Twister ends up being the greatest thing that happens to Luke all week.</p><p>
  <i>“That entire game was just a way of getting us riled up so we’d admit our feelings and presumably fuck on this very floor,” Calum explains, all in one breath, while Luke chokes on his. “Ashton thought he was a genius for planning it.”</i>
</p><p>  <i>“Charming,” Luke mutters.</i></p><p>  <i>“Well, it worked, didn’t it? At least the first part.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing but trouble together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rocketshiptospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketshiptospace/gifts).



> proof that i like writing cute things just as much as the tearjerkers.  
> written for ellie because i love her to bits.

The last thing Luke had been expecting when he and the rest of the boys had gotten back to their house after getting drunk at a club was _this_.

Ashton was excitedly searching through one of the closets near the kitchenette for what he had assured them would be “the greatest celebration of an album release ever,” practically tripping all over himself. Plus, they were all collectively terrible at stacking things, so as soon as Ashton opened the closet door, half of the board games within collapsed at his feet.

A look of honest-to-god desperation filters onto his face, and it makes Luke giggle, high-pitched and squeaky. He tries to hide it behind an arm weakly thrown over his face, but nothing ever passes by Michael, who points it out with a vigorous slap on the shoulder.

Ashton hobbles over to Calum, complaining about one of the sharp edges of a freefalling board landing on his pinky toe, clutching a box to his chest. He whispers in the younger boy’s ear, who just shakes his head. Ashton laughs, and Luke is instantly jealous of the private moment he’s not a part of. He’s always had a small crush on Calum and doesn’t like sharing. Even if they’re not together, Cal is still his.

“Okay,” The curly haired boy claps his hands against the game after a few seconds of pouting at Calum, “can I get a drumroll please?” He dissolves into more giggles while everyone else stares blankly. “Wait, that’s my thing! Nevermind.”

He uncurls his lanky arms from around the box he’s holding and twists it around so the name of the party game is visible.

_Twister._

Michael instantly groans. “Like I want to play a game meant to get people laid with you sweaty, tipsy lot.”

Ashton opens his eyes comically wide, looks like Mikey just insulted his mother. “I’ll have you know this is an internationally acclaimed party game, embraced by millions of individuals in its short history!”

Michael rolls his eyes and throws his arms open before sloppily resting his body weight on Luke. “You agree with me, don’t you, Lucas?”

Luke forgets he is supposed to respond when people talk to him, comfortable with being a spectator. “Um, I don’t know.” He says cautiously.

The redhead currently relying on him to avoid falling over starts to mumble words that sound suspiciously like “no fucking backbone” but doesn’t attempt to move away.

During this time, Ashton and Calum have started setting up the mat and the spinner. Ash has taken it upon himself to spread his entire body out onto the floor to flatten the wrinkles at the middle of the mat, mimicking snow angels. Calum sits cross legged nearby, absentmindedly playing with the spinner.

“It works,” He informs the group, not sounding particularly impressed.

Ashton seems excited by the news, however, and jumps up, rulesheet in hand. He begins to read off the recommended age of players, length of game play, etc before Michael interrupts.

“We know how to play the game, fuckface.”

“Stop _swearing_ , Michael!” Ashton whines, before continuing down the list, then interrupts himself. “Don’t be such a curmudgeon.”

“A what?”

Calum adds his two cents, nursing a bottle of Grey Goose that he hadn’t been holding two minutes ago. “He means stop being a lame ass, Mike.”

Ash nods triumphantly. Luke tries shifting his weight from one foot to the other without receiving any complaints from his newfound cling-on, but Michael cries out anyway.

Thankfully, the rulesheet is thrown aside a couple seconds later.

“Luke, you take control of the spinner,” Ashton orders.

“Why me?” Luke questions at the same time Michael wails “Why him?”

“Because I said so!” The eldest band member stomps his foot, and Michael rests his head back on Luke’s shoulder, too sloshed to put up that much of a fight.

Luke and Michael team up simply because the latter is a little drowsy and won’t separate for long enough to move to the side of the mat farther away.

The blonde spins the spinner. “Left foot blue.” He easily takes the blue spot closest to him, while Michael seems to struggle a little at remembering which color is which. By the time he’s situated, Ashton and Calum are already looking at Luke expectantly.

“Right foot green.” Calum speedily crosses in front of Luke, claims the green spot that would be easiest for him to grab. Luke curses under his breath to which Calum grins and wiggles his eyebrows mischievously. 

“Left hand blue.”

Ashton and Michael start swinging at each other, playfully trying to push the other over. Luke is about to complain about it being way too early in the game for anyone to lose when Michael falls on his ass.

The oldest boy makes a cutting motion across his neck and Calum laughs from his new position halfway under Luke. Michael grumbles about not being that interested in playing anyways before flipping his middle finger up and shuffling his feet across the floor, slamming his bedroom door behind him.

Luke looks down at Calum, whose eyes are cutely scrunched up from the leftover giggles. He spins the spinner with a lump in his throat.

“Right hand.. red? Or green, I can’t really tell.”

“Go for red,” Ashton says quickly, already bending so his hand is on the nearest red spot, and Luke watches as Calum shoots a glare at the curly haired boy. If looks could kill.

He stretches to reach a red spot, which conveniently so places his face close to Luke’s. 

Luke’s face flushes and he struggles to reach the spinner.

“We should really have someone outside monitoring this,” Ashton says thoughtfully, and Luke has to disagree. He doesn’t need anyone else witnessing how painfully hard he is in his jeans, for no real reason.

“Right foot red.”

“Left hand yellow.”

“Left foot red.”

“Uh.. left foot back to blue, sorry.”

Ashton dramatically sighs, lands backwards on himself. “What the fuck, Ash?” Luke splutters, confused by the boy’s failure to pull of the simple maneuver.

“I got confused,” Ashton claims, avidly trying to defend himself, “I’m still a lot drunk and you two keep making moony eyes at each other, Christ.”

He rolls off the mat with flair before sitting cross-legged off to the side. “Would you like me to take over as referee for a bit?”  
“Not really,” Luke and Calum respond in sync. Truthfully, Luke just wants to go to his room so he can relieve himself and then sleep off the awful hangover.

“Too bad! You don’t have a choice,” Ashton chirps happily, spins extra forcefully just to show off. “Right hand yellow!”

\--------------------------  
Ten minutes later, Luke is seriously regretting his decision to drink as much as he has. The Grey Goose from earlier has been long gone, but when Ashton complained of a headache, Calum had found more stashed in a cabinet. The boy was incredibly skilled at searching out mood modifiers. He was like a heat seeking missile for alcohol.

“Left foot green,” Ashton yawns, and Calum haphazardly adjust himself. He’s practically straddling Luke at this point, which isn’t helping the blonde’s boner at all.

“You didn’t really spin that,” Luke protests, voice thin and weasly.

“Fight me, Luke.” Ashton fires back, with an easy grin on his face. He moves his hand to spin again but Luke whimpers when Calum twitches a little, which stops everyone dead in their tracks.

“Dude, I can feel your dick,” Calum whispers, but he doesn’t look weirded out, for which Luke does a little victory dance.

Ashton excuses himself after another five minutes of gameplay, feigning lethargy. He demands they continue playing, but Calum tells him to fuck off (to which he frowns, before looking at Luke and winking.)

“You’re so cute and oblivious,” Calum says quietly, when they’ve been alone for a few minutes and Luke is spread eagle on the floor, trying to calm himself down.

“What do you mean?” 

“That entire game was just a way of getting us riled up so we’d admit our feelings and presumably fuck on this very floor,” Calum explains, all in one breath, while Luke chokes on his. “Ashton thought he was a genius for planning it.”

“Charming,” Luke mutters.

“Well, it worked, didn’t it? At least the first part.”

“I haven’t admitted anything yet, Cal.” 

“Well, I’m pretty sure you’ve liked me just as long as I’ve liked you.”

Luke inhales unsteadily, tries not to notice that Calum has intertwined their hands.

“I’m gonna kiss you now,” Calum murmurs, sounding uncertain himself.

“O-Okay.”

Ironically enough, Luke has kissed Michael and Ashton, but not Calum, for some reason. So when their lips touch, it’s a whole new thing. It’s already in a different setting that the other playful kisses he’s shared with his bandmates, but Calum’s lips are just as soft as they look and oh God Luke wants to melt in a puddle at his feet.

One of his hands goes to cradle Calum’s cheek and he honestly feels like there’s no better way this night could have gone.

They pull apart when Michael’s door whips open. 

“Alright, now can you go fuck each other and get it over with so I can sleep a decent amount?”

“We haven’t even introduced tongue yet, you moron,” Calum yells, as the door’s already been shut again.

“TMI!”


End file.
